


Больше никаких соулмейтов

by churchill



Series: fandom DC CW 2017 FB Cпецквест [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: У Лена с Миком всё отлично. Пока Мику не приходит в голову мысль о соулмейтах





	Больше никаких соулмейтов

Во всё это Лена втянул Мик. На что рассчитывал, было непонятно. Лен не смог удержаться и заржал, когда услышал:  
  
— Ты заказывал поиск соулмейта?  
  
Они валялись в кровати, оба голые, после отличного секса, когда Мик, кажется, даже мозги Лену вытрахал — так сильно вдалбывал его в кровать. Лен не жаловался, хотя задницу немного саднило, но Мик за те годы, что они были любовниками, изучил Лена вдоль и поперек. И как трахнуть так, чтобы тот остался доволен — знал тоже. И прямо сейчас Лену было очень хорошо и лениво.  
  
И это предложение было бредовее некуда.  
  
— Спятил? — ответил Лен. — Какой соулмейт? Ты же в это не веришь?  
  
Он слышал, что в городе появился мета-человек, который по каким-то признакам опознаёт людей, предназначенных друг другу, и на своей способности тихо клепает бизнес. Лен ни на мгновение в это не верил. Но мода «искать соулмейта» в Централ-Cити прижилась. Наверное, в этом было что-то — гарантированно узнать, с кем тебе будет лучше всего. Даже Лиза поддалась. Сначала стрясла с Лена немало бабла, а потом гордо предъявила бумажку с именем: Циско Рамон. Будто бы Лизе нужно подтверждение, чтобы охмурять этого губастого задрота. Хочет думать, что они какая-то там «пара» — её дело. Парень вроде неплохой. Когда Лизе надоест играться, сама как-нибудь разберётся.  
  
Мик отчего-то всё молчал и мялся. До Лена дошло, что не так просто тот начал разговор. Стал бы предлагать заведомо бредовую идею, загодя зная, как Лен к этому отнесётся, если бы не что-то серьёзное. Если не вляпался в это сам.  
  
— Мик, на хрена? — спросил Лен. — Кто у тебя?  
  
Лен пару мгновений понадеялся, что Мик сейчас скажет: «Ты». Смешно, конечно. Всегда было понятно, что они друг у друга не от особой любви, а потому что напарники и столько раз друг другу шкуру спасали ещё с тюрьмы. И трахаться им было нормально — они даже не подстраивались друг под друга особо, как-то сразу определились, кому и как лучше. Лен любил, когда Мик брал его. Он хорошо это делал, безошибочно находил простату, долбил в неё горячим и твёрдым членом так, что у Лена чуть искры из глаз не сыпались от удовольствия. А Мику нравилось брать, сам подставляться он как раз не любил. Грёбаная идиллия.   
  
Выплыли же эти чёртовы соулмейты.  
  
Мик продолжал молчать, лежал, смотрел в потолок. Лену надоело ждать ответа.  
  
— Скажешь или нет?  
  
Мик отрицательно покачал головой, всё так же старательно не встречаясь глазами с Леном. Вот этого Лен не любил. Когда у Мика вдруг что-то включалось в башке. Сентиментальное. Вроде бы псих-психом, все руки и грудь в шрамах от ожогов, а как переклинит иногда. Примерно как сейчас.  
  
Лен нутром чувствовал, как Мик ускользает от него. И не мог этого допустить. Он приподнялся, перекинул ногу через его бёдра, навис над ним, притёрся растраханной задницей к его вялому пока члену. Мик сразу собрался, ожил и потянул на себя Лена. Он почему-то дико заводился, когда Лен вёл себя с ним как сучка, вот так притирался, пристраивался. Лена это забавляло, так что он себе такое иногда позволял — когда у них были нормальная кровать и время, чтобы потрахаться.  
  
Вот и сейчас Мик сразу зашевелился, одной рукой начал искать в смятой постели тубу со смазкой, другой шарить у Лена в паху. Хорошо так, привычно. Лен выкинул мысли из головы и пошёл на второй раунд.  
  
После того, как Лен без сил вытянулся рядом с Миком, тот пробурчал:  
  
— Закажи поиск, и я скажу, кто у меня.  
  
Лен только тихо выругался про себя. Вот же угораздило.  


 

***

  
Лен невольно ожидал увидеть какую-нибудь колоритную тетку из тех, что зарабатывают на гаданиях или верчении столов. Но мета-человеком оказался неприметный молодой парнишка.  
  
Его контора находилась в зоне старых складов — он явно всё устроил так, чтобы не сразу было понятно, зачем люди сюда приходят. Лен оценил.   
  
В помещении, больше похожем на старый гараж, чем на офис, до этого явно хранили или стиральный порошок, или дешевую парфюмерию — навязчиво пахло химической «свежестью». Почти сразу за дверью стоял стол с ноутбуком и принтером, задняя часть помещения была отгорожена тяжёлой плотной тканью.   
  
Лен, узнав сумму за услугу, прихренел, поняв, что Лиза ничего лишнего с него не попросила — он-то думал, что часть денег она потратила на шмотки.   
  
Парень ручался, что вся информация, полученная от клиентов, останется строго конфиденциальной. Лен, само собой, ему не верил и постарался незаметно осмотреться, прикидывая, как можно сюда проникнуть, чтобы узнать, кто выпал Мику в соулмейты.  
  
Судя по количеству камер и датчиков, натыканных везде, парень был не промах и на хорошей защите не экономил.  
  
Лен ожидал, что тот начнёт разыгрывать спектакль — возьмёт Лена за руку, впадёт в транс, начнет вещать. Но он затребовал образец генетического материала — каплю крови или волос. Лен напрягся было, хотя глупо, конечно, — в полиции на него давно все данные были. Выдернул из головы волосок — попался седой, сунул в подставленный пакетик, отдал половину платы в качестве задатка. Парень пообещал, что завтра всё будет готово.  
  
Лен вышел из офиса и огляделся, ища место, чтобы припрятать коробку с приёмником, куда должен был поступать видеопоток; крохотную камеру он мимоходом прилепил к стене ближе к выходу. Всё, что хотел узнать Лен — как парень организовывает поиск. Какой-то ритуал? Или он во что-то трансформируется? Что за чушь вообще происходит?  
  
Подходящее место отыскалось за ближайшим баком для мусора. За сутки никто не найдет. Если отнести подальше и понадёжнее припрятать, может не хватить мощности.  
  
После этого, забив на то, что ещё день, Лен пошёл в бар надираться. На душе было дерьмово. Лен вдруг представил себе, что завтра парень выдаст ему бумажку с именем. И вписан там будет не Мик Рори, а какой-нибудь Хрен-с-горы. Или женщина какая-нибудь. На кой чёрт ему это? Ему и так было хорошо. Мика он знал как облупленного. И тот его знал, и все болевые точки друг друга они знали тоже. Чем не родственные души? А что про любовь — так это всё глупости. У него есть любимая сестрёнка Лиза. И есть Мик, с которым он трахается и ходит на дело. И точка. Лену хватает.  


 

***

  
Коробка, на которую поступала запись с камеры, оказалась на месте. Лен сунул её в карман и пошёл к складу-офису. Сдаваться.   
  
В дверях столкнулся с симпатичной темнокожей девушкой. Лицо показалось Лену смутно знакомым. Похоже, она Лена узнала тоже, задержалась взглядом, но тут же смутилась и торопливо зашагала в сторону. Лен выбросил её из головы. Вряд ли она будет болтать, что встретила его здесь, — люди обычно скрывают, что бывают в таких местах.   
  
В ответ на приветствие парень кивнул, пересчитал деньги и отдал Лену небольшой конверт с карточкой внутри. Лен вынул её и прочитал: «Барри Аллен». Имя было знакомое. Но откуда, он сообразил только через пару мгновений — это же Флэш. Алый бегун, Скарлет, который мотал ему нервы весь предыдущий год — мешал работать, мелкий сучонок.  
  
Это не имело никакого смысла вообще. Соулмейт Лена — тощий пацан, младше его на до хрена лет, работающий в полиции? Даже не смешно.   
  
— Вы уверены? — подозрительно спросил Лен. — Может, повторить тест?  
  
— Абсолютно, — заверил его парень. — Поиск выдал именно этого человека.  
  
— А кто соулмейт у него?  
  
— Вы, конечно же, — с недоумением ответил парень, глядя на Лена как на идиота.  
  
— Представляю, в каком ахуе будет этот малец, когда узнает, — злорадно усмехнулся Лен. — Он же по девочкам.  
  
— Вы знаете, так бывает, когда в качестве партнера выпадает человек своего пола, — успокаивающе затараторил парень. — У бисексуальных людей. Судьба, притяжение душ.  
  
— А ваши клиенты бывают недовольны результатом?  
  
— Почти никогда. Наоборот, возвращаются и благодарят.  
  
По тому, как парень это сказал, Лен вдруг понял, что тот не врёт: действительно благодарят. А он чуть ли не единственный, кто недоволен сложившимся раскладом.   
  
— Понял, — сказал Лен. И ушёл.  
  
Надо было разобраться с записью с камеры.  


 

***

  
Первые несколько часов записи Лен промотал в ускоренном режиме. Парень сидел за столом, играл в какую-то игрушку на ноутбуке. К нему пришла клиентка, потом другая, потом мужик — заказы у этого парнишки явно водились. Лен нетерпеливо проматывал, пока не дождался нужного момента: парень встал из-за стола, запер дверь за последним клиентом и сдвинул тяжёлую штору, за которой оказалось что-то очень похожее на хорошо оборудованную лабораторию — столы с пробирками, стеклянные шкафы, заполненные какими-то бутылочками, громоздкие приборы. Парень напялил белый халат, натянул резиновые перчатки и принялся за работу. Качество записи было так себе, и угол обзора не позволял увидеть всё целиком. Но Лен не сомневался — парень что-то делает именно с тем самым «генетическим материалом», полученным от него и от остальных — он явно его исследует. Обычным, зараза, научным методом! Никакой мета-херни. Никакого шаманства, медитаций и прочего.  
  
Парень на записи, словно в подтверждение мыслей Лена, повозился с каким-то прибором, с экраном, что-то оттуда выписал на лист бумаги. Потом явно повторил процедуру — наверняка с другим образцом. И ещё раз — по числу бывших у него за день клиентов.  
  
Потом сел за свой ноутбук, что-то в нём принялся печатать. Принтер, стоявший рядом, начал выплевывать карточки. Как раз одну их таких получил Лен. С именем Барри Аллена.   
  
Лен только головой покачал от восхищения и злости, от того, как красиво парень проворачивал афёру. Можно было ткнуть Мика в это, показать, что это всё глупость и бред. Но Мик может и упереться. Если и вправду верит в эту лабуду с соулмейтами. Кто же у него там? Решит ещё, что Лену больше не подходит.   
  
Можно было соврать про имя, сказать, что на карточке Мик. Но для верности нужно было узнать, что же было написано у самого Мика. Лен всё смотрел запись на перемотке, мысленно вспоминая помещение, соображая, как в него лучше попасть. Как вдруг, на последних секундах записи, в кадре появилась та самая темнокожая красотка, с которой Лен столкнулся утром. И он вспомнил. Подружка Флэша. В которую тот был влюблен — они с Миком это выяснили, когда собирали про Аллена информацию — близкие люди, болевые точки, способы давления. Как там её звали? Айрис, кажется.  


 

***

  
Лен знал, что пацан, как только поймёт, кто ему звонит, начнёт хорохориться. Как обычно. У Лена не было настроения пикироваться. И времени было мало — завтра эта девчонка придёт за своим результатом, и ничего нельзя будет изменить. Поэтому, как только с номера Аллена ответили, Лен сказал в трубку:  
  
— Если тебя интересует информация про Айрис, двигай сюда, — назвал адрес бара, где сидел, и сбросил звонок.  
  
Аллен появился через полторы минуты. Даже костюм Флэша не надел, так торопился. Лен слегка расслабился — похоже пацан к этой девчонке всё ещё неравнодушен.  
  
— Что ты знаешь про соулмейтов? — вместо приветствия спросил Лен.  
  
— Ну, — Аллен явно растерялся. — Айрис говорила, что в городе появился мета-человек.  
  
— Появился, — согласился Лен. — Я был у него. И знаешь, кто мой соулмейт? — Лен сунул под нос Аллену карточку с именем: — Ты.  
  
— Я? — Аллена даже шатнуло в сторону. — Не может быть! Это шутка?!  
  
— Никакая не шутка, — устало ответил Лен. — Если тебя это утешит, я тоже этому не рад.  
  
— Не рад? — эхом отозвался Аллен.   
  
Кажется, в его интонации была толика разочарования? Лен вдруг против воли восхитился парнем, выдававшим себя за мета-человека. Что бы он ни использовал для поиска, программу или что-то ещё, но работала эта штука неплохо — результат давала приемлемый. Угадала же с тем, что Лен, оказывается, нравится Аллену. Даже если тот до одури влюблён в другую.  
  
— Скарлет, я рад, что не вызываю у тебя глубокого отвращения, — усмехнулся Лен. — В этом смысле.  
  
Аллен, конечно же, зарделся и начал отмазываться. Лену это слегка польстило. Как пацан старательно делает вид, что не заинтересован. Может, зря Лен с ним так? В конце концов, пацан симпатичный. И они с Миком могли бы его... Лен не стал додумывать дальше. Потому что сначала надо выяснить, что сейчас у Мика в башке.   
  
— Твоя Айрис ходила туда сегодня, — прервал Лен оправдания Аллена. — И завтра получит результат. Имя на карточке будет не твоё. Насколько сильно она верит в эту чушь про соулмейтов?  
  
Лен даже поудобнее устроился, с удовольствием глядя на то, как мечется пацан. Не снаружи, конечно, а внутри. Впрочем, пацан довольно быстро успел прокрутить все свои мысли, потому что меньше чем через минуту с серьёзным видом уставился на Лена:  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Взлом с проникновением, конечно же, — ухмыльнулся Лен. Как только Аллен вскинулся, чтобы возразить, Лен добавил: — Если хочешь остаться моим соулмейтом, я с удовольствием тебя трахну. — Он помахал карточкой с именем перед носом Аллена. — И даже не один раз.  
  
Аллен тут же перестал дёргаться и начал слушать. Впрочем, Лен подозревал, что вовсе не из-за угрозы быть трахнутым. А из-за девчонки.  


 

***

  
Они всё сделали идеально. Почти как команда.  
  
Дождались, когда парень уйдет домой. Лен вскрыл дверь, Аллен успел отключить всю сигнализацию до того, как она сработала. И с такой же скоростью сейчас просматривал информацию с ноутбука. Парень и вправду был не мета-человеком, а просто очень талантливым — придумал сложный алгоритм оценки совместимости людей по ДНК, по информации из базы полиции, из социальных сетей, ещё по чему-то, Лен не стал вникать. Хватало того, что Аллен беспрерывно восхищался, как круто это сделано. И в бизнесе парень оказался не промах, придумал же, как продать своё открытие — соулмейты. Одна любовь, одна судьба. Люди на такое ведутся сильнее и за тайну платят больше.  
  
Лен задумку оценил, но больше его волновало, что было в карточке у Мика.  
  
Наконец они нашли нужный файл с базой клиентов. Имён там действительно не было, хотя и особого кода тоже. Дата и номера клиентов, в графе напротив — инициалы соулмейта. Лен увидел себя — совпали даты и Б.А., вписанные рядом. Он начал искать Мика. Вряд ли тот долго хранил это в себе, так что даты должны быть близко. И вдруг увидел — единственный на весь файл номер клиента, в котором на месте инициалов соулмейта стоял прочерк. Что за чёрт?!  
  
Лен растерянно смотрел на экран. Аллен озабоченно спросил:  
  
— Это кто-то важный для тебя, да? Может, это совсем другой человек?  
  
— Может, — сказал Лен. А сам почему-то не сомневался, что это Мик.  


 

***

  
Аллена довольно быстро удалось уговорить дождаться хозяина офиса. Они могли бы уйти незамеченными — камеры были отключены вместе с сигнализацией. Но Лен сказал:  
  
— Если мы просто подложим карточку с твоим именем, тот парень может заметить. И скажет Айрис, что карточка ошибочная.  
  
И Аллен согласился.   
  
Так они и сидели в ожидании, в полумраке, пока Аллену не приспичило поговорить.  
  
— Раз алгоритм поиска выбрал меня в твои соулмейты, значит, мы всё-таки подходим друг другу?  
  
— Хочешь проверить? — ухмыльнулся Лен.  
  
— Нет. Но удивительно осознавать, что наиболее подходящим для меня человеком может оказаться кто-то вроде тебя, — тихо ответил Аллен.  
  
Лен промолчал, а Аллен так и не смог заткнуться.  
  
— А если на самом деле я вовсе не лучший вариант для Айрис? А что если Эдди намного лучше, чем я?   
  
— Вот не надо этого, — поморщился Лен. — Никогда не позволяй, чтобы за тебя решали.  


 

***

  
Помещение они явно взломали на славу. Хозяин даже не понял, что оно вскрыто, пока не зашёл и не увидел Лена, наставившего на него криопушку.  
  
— Если будешь вести себя умно, мы только поговорим.  
  
В итоге разговаривал Аллен. А потом уже не просто разговаривал, а увлечённо обсуждал с этим парнем расчеты и алгоритмы. Лен заскучал. У него был один вопрос. И в какой-то момент он бесцеремонно прервал болтунов. Отобрал ноутбук, развернул файл с клиентской базой и ткнул в нужную строчку.   
  
— Скажи, это же был здоровый лысый мужик в ожогах? Почему у него стоит прочерк?  
  
Парень напрягся, потом нехотя ответил:  
  
— Он... как бы это сказать... ненормальный. Это видно. И я не смог подобрать ему кого-то. Побоялся.  
  
— Ха, — невесело рассмеялся Лен. — А у тебя, оказывается, есть свой этический кодекс. Неплохо.  
  
— Знаете, он, кажется, почувствовал облегчение, когда увидел свою карточку.  
  
Лен даже представил себе это. Где-то внутри защемило. От жалости? Наверное. Не от любви же.  
  
— Напечатай мне такую же — с прочерком, — попросил Лен.   
  
Уже уходя вместе с карточкой в кармане, развернулся и ехидно добавил:  
  
— Ещё увидимся, Аллен. Не забывай, кто твой идеальный партнер.  


 

***

  
По дороге домой Лен купил бутылку виски и позвонил Мику.   
  
— Устал как чёрт. Приезжай. Мне отдали результаты. Пустая трата денег, напарник. Нет у меня соулмейта. Этот мета сказал, что таким испорченным психам, как я, родственные души не положены.  
  
Мик так долго молчал, что Лену показалось, будто связь отключилась.  
  
— Мик, слышишь меня?  
  
— Я очень соскучился, Лен, — тихо ответил тот.   
  
— Я тоже. Я тоже, дружище.  
  
Лену хотелось открыть виски прямо на улице и глотнуть, чтобы горло обожгло. Чтобы смыть этот вкус. Чёртовой сентиментальности. Они же просто трахаются. И вместе ходят на дело. Ничего больше.  
  
Надо не забыть, что об этом не должна узнать Лиза — засмеет. Особенно, если узнает, какие у них обоих результаты.  
  
К чёрту. Больше никаких соулмейтов.


End file.
